Forever Changed
by samiam2327
Summary: "Ginny Weasley stared at the pregnancy test she clutched in her shaking hands. Tears streamed down her face as she thought about Harry, what was he going to think of all this?" AU Ginny gets pregnant her 6th year and she is forced to make impossible decisions concerning the safety of her emerging family with Voldemort being a very real threat. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Discovery**

Mum was going to kill her. Ginny Weasley stared at the pregnancy test she clutched in her shaking hands. Tears streamed down her face as she thought about Harry, what was he going to think of all this? She knew it wasn't completely her fault (it obviously took two to do the deed), but nevertheless, he had trusted her. She knew he was reluctant, but she persisted and look where it had landed her.

"Ginny!" Molly's voice carried up the stairs, scaring Ginny so bad she almost dropped the test in the loo, "Dinner's almost ready, come set the table! Stop dilly-dallying!"

"Coming mum, I'll be right down," she answered, she noted the shaking in her voice, pausing a moment to see if her mother could somehow detect her secret just from that little quiver. She let out a sigh, not realizing she had been holding her breath.

Looking in the mirror, Ginny brushed her bangs from her face and stared back at the brown eyes she had met in the mirror for sixteen years. They looked haunted and filled with a weight that could never be lifted. She had deep bags under her eyes; she hadn't been sleeping since she realized she was late a few days ago. It had took ages for her to find the opportunity to slip into the nearby muggle village and purchase a pregnancy test.

_What was she going to do?_

She took a few steps back and lifted up her shirt, examining the pearl white skin of her stomach. It looked the same as it had just a week ago, before the crushing realization of the effects that night all those weeks ago would have on her. Ginny tried to picture a little human in there, a small child, hers and Harry's child. She couldn't imagine herself as a mother, she was too young, to naïve (obviously) and far to irresponsible.

"GINNY! I need help! You look fine darling, there's no need to obsess over how you look in that bathroom for so long. Honestly, vanity isn't a very appealing quality dear! You'll never find a man like that!" Molly shouted up the stairs, shaking Ginny from her thoughts. She almost chuckled at the irony of her mother's statement. Almost.

For now, nobody could know about this. "_Evanesco" _she whispered, flicking her wand, and the pregnancy test disappeared, the only remnants of Ginny's secret rested within the confines of her troubled mind.

It was the middle of July, and the Weasley family gathered around the old hickory dinner table at the burrow. They chatted idly with each other about the summer's events, nothing really too interesting aside from the upcoming wedding. Charlie, Bill, and Fleur were home for the summer and Fred, George, and Hermione had just arrived that morning to help prepare for the wedding. Arthur and Ron had recently picked up Harry from the hellish Dursley household he resided at during summer months when school was not in session.

"So Harry, darling, what would you like for your birthday, it's coming up you know?" Molly inquired with a motherly tone in her voice.

"Well Mrs. Weasley-"

"It's Molly, dear."

"Well, _Molly_, I honestly haven't put that much thought into it, I honestly don't even know if I'll be around here for my birthday. Ron, Hermione, and I were planning on leaving—"

"RUBBISH!" Molly interjected, her face bright red, "You three are just children! I will not have you gallivanting around the world when you _should be in school!" _Molly spat the last three syllables. She had consistently struggled with the idea of the trio heading out this year. She had interrogated each of them on exactly what was so important that they had to miss their last year of school and risk their lives for, but to no avail. The mystery and worry was driving her mad.

"Mum," Ron said, for what felt like the millionth time, "we're not little kids anymore, Harry will be seventeen this month, you can't keep us from going. You know we love you, but Dumbledore left us a mission."

"Dumbledore had it all figured out didn't he? And look where it landed him! I will not have members of _my family_ end up the same way!" Molly said tearfully. She then burst into tears and ran from the room. Arthur quickly pushed in his chair and rushed after her, shooting a pleading look at the children. They could hear his hushed voice attempting to console an extremely upset Molly.

The conversation hit Ginny like a sack of rocks. Harry was _leaving_, she had gotten so caught up in the situation, that she had forgotten. He had an important task to do, even though the stupid prat wouldn't tell her what it was, she knew it was life or death. She couldn't tell him, it would only distract him from his mission. Whatever it was, she didn't want his head to only be half in it. But she had to. He had a right to know, after all, it was _his_ kid too. He would be crushed if he found out she had hid it from him. She remembered the night it happened, up in Gryffindor tower right after the big quidditch match.

_He had just finished changing out of his robes when she entered his dormitory. The rest of the Gryffindor's were still in the common room celebrating. Sweat still clung to his dark, disheveled hair as he sat, with his back turned to her, on his four-poster bed._

"_Hey," she said, instantly chastising herself for not coming up with something more clever. The firewhiskey she had downed before entering the dormitory was starting to take affect and it left a warm fuzziness blanketing her mind. She sat next to him and looked deep into his emerald eyes, trying to communicate exactly how she was feeling._

_She leaned forward and kissed him, and he returned the favor. Several minutes later, things heated up and he stood over her, both of them shirtless. She grabbed for his pants._

"_We shouldn't," he said, looking at her, his eyes betraying his insecurity and concern._

"_I don't care," she replied as she pulled the covers over them._

Her memory was cut short as Molly and Arthur reentered the room and sat down as though nothing had happened. Molly busied herself with applying several generous helpings of food onto Harry's plate.

"You're too thin, dear." She explained as he opened his mouth to politely decline, her motherly attitude seemed to have a crack in it though. A crack filled with worry and concern over what exactly Harry, her son, and Hermione intended to do with themselves.

Aside from that short exchange, nobody said anything and the only audible sound was that of the forks and knives scraping against the plates, scooping up the last morsels of food that clung to their ceramic surface. Ginny found her mouth opening before she had the chance to stop herself.

"Everybody, I have an announcement," she said standing up "I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

For a moment, time seemed to freeze, the air was as still as a morgue. The slience was finally ended when suddenly a burst of laughter started up at the end of the table. Everyone turned to stare at Fred and George, who were making no efforts to contain their fanatical laughter.

"Gin, really that's great a—" Fred Started

"wonderful use of teenage stereotypes, truly—" George continued.

"brilliant, we didn't think you had the good old—

"Weasley Humor in you, we're proud to—

"call you our little sister." They finished together.

Bill and Charlie nervously started chuckling next, with Arthur quietly joining in uneasily. Ron began shaking with laughter, the fierce shade of maroon his face had turned at Ginny's speech, fading to its usual pale peach. Harry's emerald eyes pierced Ginny's, staring at her with such intensity that she was forced to avert her eyes. When she looked back up he was staring down at his food, all color drained from his face and she knew that he had figured her out.

She felt chills run down her spine as she had the distinctive feeling of being watched. Ginny turned to meet her mother's stern gaze; Molly examined her daughter with unsympathetic eyes. Ginny felt like the subject of a silent interrogation, her mother sifting through her darkest secrets, pouring over her darkest fears.

"She's not kidding." Molly's voice was grave, as though she was pronouncing some close family member dead.

Everyone's laughter stopped immediately and the shuffling of chairs filed the room as everyone turned to look at Ginny. Ron was the only one to stay firmly planted in his spot, the ghost of his prior laughter still frozen on his face.

An eerie smile marred Ron's face as he spoke in a unnervingly calm tone, "Why of course she's kidding, right Ginny?" Ron's face was smiling, but his words contained a hint of malice underneath the façade of calm. His eyes were blue steel, daring Ginny to respond . She had the urge to look away, to hide her face in shame, but she had made her bed and she would lie in it, now (_just as she had done all those months ago with Harry, though she hadn't minded it then, had she?_ A nasty voice in the back of her head reminded her).

"No, Ronald, I'm not." Ron's face contorted into a mask of rage.

"Who's the father?" Ron's uttered quietly, his hands shaking at his sides, Ginny just stared determinedly back at him, "I said, _WHO'S THE FUCKING FATHER?" _Ron shouted, his face a nasty shade of puce as spittle flew from his face.

Ginny grimaced as Ron continued on, "Harry and I are going to kick the living shit out of the bastard! Mark my words Ginny, I'll fucking kill 'im, I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL 'IM!"

"Ron, calm down, you're just going to make this worse. Count to ten, son." Arthur said, remaining calm despite the news of his youngest child and only daughter's predicament.

"Count to ten, count to fucking ten. That's just rich, because that's going to solve anything! Harry and I are going to handle this the right way, we're going to hunt down this son of a bitch and take care of him, aren't we Harry?"

Harry kept his gaze trained down at his food, not daring to meet the eyes of his best friend. He needed to talk to Ginny immediately. It couldn't be true, it couldn't. He mentally counted back the days, since _that_ had happened. It would have been roughly two and a half to three months ago, it didn't make sense that it would just be coming to light now. He wasn't exactly an expert on all that girly stuff, but he knew that it didn't take that long for someone to figure out that they were knocked up. Had she hidden it from him? Had she just been ignoring the issue? Was he really going to be a Dad?

Suddenly a vision popped into his head, _he was sitting in a big, overstuffed armchair around a cozy fireplace bouncing a little girl of about three on his lap. She was giggling hysterically and making faces at Ginny, who was sitting across the room on the loveseat. _

"_Mommy! Mommy! Look at me!" she laughed, showing her dimples off to the world. _

"_That's lovely, Lily dear, but if you keep making faces like that your face is going to stick that way!" Ginny teased._

_The little girl's smile froze and she turned to Harry and began to wail, burying her face into his chest. "Daddy, I don't want my face to stick like that! I don't want to be ugly!" She wailed, her tears dampening his jacket._

_He pulled her out and looed her dead in the eyes. They were the same emerald green as his and she had Jet black hair, as well, though hers was much smoother than his. She had Ginny's jawline though and her button nose. "Lily-bug, you could never be ugly, it's impossible. You've just got so much cuteness that no matter which way your face was stuck it can't take away from that." Harry said with a smile._

_The little girl sniffled and wiped tears away from her eyes. "Really?"_

"_Really." Harry replied gently._

"_I love you, Daddy." She wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled into his chest._

"Right Harry?" Ron's voice was fiercer this time, shaking Harry from his daydreaming.

Harry continued to stare down at his food, pushing his peas around with his fork, "Just drop it, Ron." He murmured.

"No, I will not! I—" Ron stopped short as though he had had some sort of epiphany. "No. No. No, no, no." Ron's head whipped back and forth between Harry and Ginny, his eyes widening. Ginny looked down at her socks, this time, afraid Ron would find the answer he was searching for in her shameful eyes.

"You motherfucker." Ron's voice was just above a whisper.

"Actually, according to your logic—

"He's a sister fucker." Fred and George said, each sporting wry grins, despite everyone else's somber expressions.

"That's enough boys." Arthur shot them a withering look.

Harry's attention was sidetracked by the exchange between Arthur and the twins, so he didn't see Ron's fist sailing towards his face. It connected with a sickening crush and Harry felt something give way in his nose as blood squirted out.

The entire table was up in mere seconds, the twins each grabbed one of Ron's arms, twisting them behind his back. Harry staggered up from the floor, where he had fallen when Ron had hit him. He met the gaze of three glowering Weasley brothers (Percy was absent from the house, as per usual), two smiling twins, a stern Mr. Weasley, and a wet-eyed Molly, Ginny was still gazing at the floor.

"Well, what is it you two intend to do now?" Mrs. Weasley said coldly. "I suppose, you'll have to go back to school for a bit, it's a wonder if you manage to graduate. Any thoughts on how you'll support yourselves? Where you'll live? No, of course not, I bet you thought it would just be like playing house, huh? Well this is the real world, there are no second chances and this mistake is going to ruin the rest of your lives. I've never been so disappointed in you Ginevra." She then got up and left the room with Arthur trailing behind her.

Ginny felt tears prick her eyes after her mother's speech, she had seen her mother angry a countless number of times, but she had never seen her like this. It was as though she had given up on her, her mother's disappointment was just the icing on top of one fucked up cake. She couldn't bear it, "I'm Sorry." She choked out before rushing out of the room as her hot tears spilled over her cheeks.

"Ginny!" Harry shouted, making to follow after her, but he found his path blocked by Ron.

"Don't you think you've done enough? So much for best friends, huh? Get the fuck out of my house."

"Yea Harry, you might want to 'pull out' for—

"a bit, seeing as that doesn't seem to be one of your strong suits. Get it—

" 'pull out'." Fred and George said with huge grins across their faces.

"What is wrong with you two? Do you not understand what's going on you prats? Our baby sister's been knocked up by this prick over here." Bill said, gesturing to Harry. Seeing the twins chortle at the word 'prick', Bill added, "Oh grow up."

"lighten up Bill, it isn't as though there's anything we can do now. The deeds been done, we can't change it. There isn't any point in dwelling on it at this point." Fred said reverently.

Bill opened his mouth to reply, but his train of thought was interrupted by a loud crack, signaling that someone had disapparated. They all turned to find Harry gone.

...

Harry's knees dug into the soft, damp earth as he kneeled beside the grave. His fingers traced the words; _the last enemy to be conquered is death._

"Mom, Dad, I don't know if you're up there, but I could use a bit of divine intervention or something down here. If you are up there, then you know I've gotten myself into a right mess. I want to do right by Ginny, but I'm not sure how. I've really, really fucked up this time, pardon my language. I could really use you guys right now." Harry's voice cracked and the tears he had been holding back trickled down his cheeks, "God," He said sniffling and wiping his nose, "I feel like such a useless git right now."

He startled a bit as he felt a warm pair of arms wrap themselves around him. "For the record, you are a useless git, but I still love you." A soft voice whispered in his ear, he reached up and pulled Ginny's small figure into his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you too, Gin," he said, kissing her wholeheartedly on the lips. He pulled away and looked into her full brown eyes, "How did you know I was here?"

"I know you better than you know yourself, Harry."

He nodded his head, seemingly deep in thought. "What are we going to do?" he said with a sigh.

"We're going to do what we always do; we're going to survive. We're going to have this baby. You're going to go on your mission and I'll go to school with a glimmer cast on my stomach as soon as I start to get a bit bigger. I'll come home, have the baby, and you'll defeat Voldemort so we can be a family." Ginny said simply.

"Well it sounds so easy when you put it that way." Harry said with a dark smile.

"Harry, I love you, you love me, we can get through this. Although if you up and leave like that I can't promise that all of you will." She said with a grin, elbowing him in the ribs.

"I'll never leave you." Harry promised solemnly, kissing her softly.

"I believe you, now let's go home." They stood up, linked hands, and disapparated.

**A/n: Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! They made me so anxious to get home and update as soon as I read them! For those of you who expressed concern over Ginny's method of announcement, my thought process behind it was just that she panicked. I mean I know that I've had several of those "word vomit" moments, where you just blurt out what you're thinking (one of these moments landed me with a hard punch to the face, kind of like Harry). Anyway, here's the update and I hope you enjoy it!**


	3. Chapter 3

George grabbed a gnome by its ankles, swung it over his head, and then threw it with all his strength.

"That must've gone 40 feet! I believe I just broke the record, boys, which means, you both owe me 5 galleons." George said with a grin, stretching out his palm for their money.

"What are you talking about? That could barely've gone 30! Plus there's one more gnome which means Harry has another turn." Fred said.

Harry Grabbed the gnome, spun it around, and then let it fly.

"Bloody hell, Harry!" George yelled in awe as the gnome landed nearly 60 feet away, "Where'd you get an arm like that?"

"Quidditch." Harry replied simply, as both Fred and George handed him their money.

It had been 2 weeks since the announcement and things were finally starting to calm down. Molly had been furious when she found out what Ron had done.

"_THIS IS JUST AS MUCH GINNY'S FAULT AS IT IS HARRY'S!" She shouted. "I DON'T SEE YOU THROWING HER OUT AND SHE DOESN'T HAVE A BLOODY BOUNTY ON HER HEAD."_

"_BUT MUM, HE'S SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIE-" Ron returned._

"_DON'T YOU DARE! HE NEVER STOPPED BEING YOUR FRIEND! YOU KICKED HIM OUT! I'M NOT SAYING I AGREE WITH HIM, BUT GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ARSE AND START ACTING LIKE A CIVILIZED HUMAN BEING!" With that she stormed out of the room and continued preparations for the wedding._

_Ron had shot Harry the dirtiest look he could muster and had stomped out the door, slamming it melodramatically behind him._

Harry currently resided in Fred and George's, as he obviously couldn't continue to share a room with Ron. He had been infuriated by the argument with Molly, which had only worsened things between him and Harry.

Harry had tried relentlessly to patch things up with Ron, but he refused to be in the same room as Harry, let alone say more than two words to him. Those two words were generally "shut up" or "fuck off", but Harry wouldn't give up. He remembered when Ron had gotten angry with him in their fourth year, it had taken him nearly a month to get over it and that had been over something stupid. Now that Ron had a good reason to be angry with him, Harry was unsure whether he would ever get over it.

"Harry, darling, did you, Fred, and George finish de-gnoming the garden yet?" Molly asked as they stepped through the door.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, just finished in fact."

"Fantastic, and it's Molly, dear. Now, could you please go help Ginny clean up her room? She has quite a mess and plus I'm sure you two would like to talk things over some more."

Actually, he and Ginny _did _talk things over when he snuck into her room every night, but he was less than keen to admit this to Mrs. Weasley. The couple had come up with a semi-reasonable plan for the baby, but neither of them was very happy about it. They had settled on the idea that Harry would go on the mission, as planned, but he would come back to the burrow on school holidays and certain weekends. They would communicate through the order's new radio station that Fred and George had come up with, _Potterwatch, _by using codes. Harry had strongly fought against going on the mission, but a fight with Ginny was a fight lost.

"_I want to be a part of this baby's life!" He said angrily, banging his fist down on the bed. "This mission could take months, even years. I will not have my child grow up without its father!"_

"_Calm down Harry, you'll wake the rest of the house and considering the situation we're in I doubt they'll be pleased to find you in here. __I understand you're upset, but Voldemort isn't going to take a break from terrorizing the world because we're having a baby. This is important; Dumbledore wouldn't have told you to do it if it wasn't." she replied and when he opened his mouth to retort she added, "And if you keep it up you'll wake up the whole damn house and if that happens you won't be going on the mission anyway because you'll be leaving here in a bloody pine box!"_

He knew she was right, but that didn't make the decision any easier. Plus, he was supposed to leave with Ron, but in light of recent events, he didn't think that was going to happen. There was so much to figure out in such little time, Harry thought to himself with a sigh.

Harry walked through Ginny's doorway (Arthur had taken the door off its hinges at the news saying that "privacy was a form of trust"), hopping over the creaky board that lay just in front of the oak frame. He was startled to see the dramatic change in the room. No longer did clothes lay about the room and trash litter the floor, in fact, in all the years he had known Ginny, he didn't think he'd ever seen her floor.

"Wow," he said breathlessly, as Ginny appeared from behind the bed.

"I know, doesn't it look clean? It's so weird, like being in somebody else's room or something." She said surveying her handiwork.

"I wasn't talking about the room." He said with a smile, taking her into his arms and nuzzling into her fiery red hair.

"That's such a cliché." Laughing, Ginny punched him playfully. "I love you." She whispered burying her head in his chest.

"I love you too and when all this is over, will you marry me?" Harry asked.

Ginny took a couple of steps back looking at Harry in awe.

"Is that a proposal? And What do you mean 'when all this is over'?"

"It could be. I mean, when the time is right will you be my wife."

"Harry Potter, I will never understand you." Ginny said with a sigh.

"Is that a yes?" He grinned.

"Of course." She leaned in and kissed him.

"Oi! Isn't that what got you two into trouble in the first place?" Fred appeared at the doorway laughing.

"Yeah, wouldn't want Ginny to give birth to twins now would we?" George said, standing right behind Fred and laughing.

Their laughter was cut short when Ron passed the room, instantly silencing everybody and causing Harry to quickly take a couple steps back from Ginny.

"Oh, go on then, pretend I'm not here. Don't really need to be hiding now do you? I mean you've already gone and knocked her up." Ron said in a painfully sarcastic tone.

"Ron, calm down-" Ginny attempted.

"Shut the fuck up! Maybe if you weren't such a bloody slag this wouldn't have happened!" Ron yelled losing his temper yet again.

Ginny's face fell. Of all the things that had been said, this one hurt the most. Tears began to flow down her cheeks and she turned away in shame, embarrassed by the display of weakness. She never cried; she didn't cry when Mum had told her that her grandmother had passed. She didn't cry when Bill had shoved her out of their tree house, fracturing her arm in three places. The last time she had cried had been when Harry had told her he intended to leave all those months ago. Ron's words stung though, and it made her realize that in her condition she wasn't any better than the whores that paraded themselves around Hogwarts, shacking up with half the boys in the castle. She really was a slag.

Harry walked towards Ron and slugged him. "Say whatever you please to me, but leave her out of this." Ron clutched his lip, split wide open by Harry's right hook and moved to tackle his former best friend.

It would have turned into a full-fledged fistfight if Fred and George hadn't come over to back Harry up. They stood behind him, each with their arms crossed and matching expressions of stony anger.

"That was uncalled for, mate." Fred said, all the laughter gone from his face.

Ron looked back and forth between Harry and the twins, and then with a pained look on his face, walked away.

Harry and the twins exchanged looks, and then Harry went to comfort Ginny.

"Hello, love." He said with a smile on his face, placing his arm around her and rubbing her arm, tracing her shoulder blade.

" 'Hello, love', that's all you have to say?" She said with a laugh, as Harry reached over and wiped aware her tears.

"Well, what I would like to say isn't really appropriate for baby Weasley-Potter's unborn ears." Harry said with a grin.

"Weasley-Potter, really mate?" Fred butted into the couple's private moment.

"Yeah really Harry, I might just hex the pants off your kid myself with a name like that." Said George.

"I mean he or she already has your scrawny git genes in 'em and you're gonna stick him with a last name like that? Honestly, that should be considered child abuse." Fred added.

"Potter, his last name will be Potter." Ginny said, biting her lip as to gage Harry's reaction.

A wide grin spread over his face, "Really?"

"Really," she said, smiling back at him and brushing her lips against his gently.

"Alright, alright that's enough of that!" George butted in.

"You kids are more Horny than a couple of crumple-horned snorckacks." Fred said with a grin, he elbowed George in the ribs, "Get it, Georgie, crumple-_horned_ snorckacks!"

"Seriously Fred? Out of all the horned animals in the world, you went with that? Weak." The twins continued to bicker and Ginny and Harry just chuckled at them, happy to be in each others' company.

Although the twins were willing to joke about the situation and forgive Harry, other family members were not so forthcoming. Mr. Weasley wouldn't speak to Harry unless absolutely necessary, which was quite unusual because Arthur usually had a million questions about muggle objects and their behavior.

Charlie regarded Harry with indifference and Bill had sat down and had a 'conversation' with him.

_Harry traveled through the hallway on his way to dinner. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his arm and was dragged into the nearest room and thrown on a bed._

"_Listen, you." Bill said. "I understand this isn't the 18th century anymore, but honestly. Knocking a girl up, let alone the sister of your best friend? Seriously? What in the bloody hell were you thinking? My point is, I'm willing to look past this mate, but touch her again and You-Know-Who will be the least of your worries."_

Harry shook himself from the memory, it still made him cringe thinking about it, Bill could be quite an intimidating person. Could see that Ginny was still shaken from Ron's outburst. He had seen Ginny go through a lot, but nothing had hurt her this badly. He silently cursed Ron's name. Ginny was tough and very few things upset her, but a comment like that from her own _brother, _especially with it being _Ron_, sent her reeling.

Eventually, the tears stopped, with a little help from Harry, Fred, and George. "I suppose I better get used to this," Ginny said, "Hogwarts is going to be just as bad, if not worse."

Thinking about Ginny going to Hogwarts made Harry's stomach churn, especially with Dumbledore gone. What kind of trouble would Ginny get into while there? If she and the baby were hurt somehow, he didn't know what he would do. Surely they couldn't keep the baby's paternity a secret forever? Who could they trust?

It struck Harry that he had put Ginny in a very dangerous situation, and he hated himself for it. Although they had discussed plans for Harry, they had neglected to talk about Ginny. He realized they had a lot to go through before he left on the mission.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sorry for going AWOL on you guys, I had a pretty crazy week, but anyway here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Reparations (kind of) and R.A.B**

Harry's feet hit the ground with a thud. He looked around, taking in his foreign surroundings; a nearly deserted muggle street.

"Hermione, where exactly did you take us?" _Ron_ asked.

Harry turned around and was shocked to see Ron standing on the street beside Hermione.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, trying to cover his shock with cold indifference.

Ron was about to say something, but Hermione cut him off in fear of what would come out of his mouth.

"He couldn't _stay there_, not with the Death Eaters coming. He's Harry Potter's best friend—"Ron cleared his throat disgruntledly. "Oh, grow up, Ron! Honestly, do you think Harry knocked her up on purpose?"

"That's not the point! The fact that he was shagging her in the first place!" Ron's face was turning its infamous nasty shade of puce.

"It was ONE night, Ron! It was after we won the cup and we were both drunk! She came into my room and—well—it just happened!" Ron attempted to cut him off. "No Ron, you're my best mate and I am sick of fighting with you. It kills me not to be able to have you at my side through all of this, but what's done is done and I can't change that. Are you coming with me or not?" Harry said, furrowing his brow.

"Fine, but know this, I'm not doing this for you." Ron said, spitting out the last word. Harry rolled his eyes and folded his arms, trying to cover up the hurt he felt.

"_Boys," _Hermione muttered under her breath with a sigh.

The wedding had been absolutely beautiful, but unfortunately, it had come to an abrupt and chaotic end, as most things did in these days. A message had arrived in the form of Kingsley Shacklebolt's patronus: _A brilliant, silver light traveled through the air and landed in the middle of the dance floor, taking on the shape of a Lynx. It delivered its message quickly and clearly in the deep, booming voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt._

"_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

_Hermione Granger acted quickly; they had no time to lose. She double-checked that she had her purse (She had used an expanding spell that morning and had packed all of their things, just in case). Hooded figures began to appear amongst the crowd creating a mass panic. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and shoved through the crowd to find Harry. She spotted him in the corner, holding on to a frightened Ginny, trying to make himself invisible. She shot him a meaningful glance and he turned, kissed Ginny firmly on the lips, uttering a rushed goodbye, and then they disapparated to the first place that had flitted across her mind._

The trio had wandered the muggle street for awhile, shooting ideas back and forth on what they were to do. They eventually settled on the idea of staying At Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The three had set up camp in the living room of the dusty old house, with Ron melodramatically moving his sleeping bag as far away from Harry as possible, and Hermione muttering to herself about the idiocy of boys. Eventually though, they all settled down and drifted into sleep.

0.0.0...0.0.00...0.

Harry's eyes fluttered open. He sat up and groped the floor blindly in an attempt to find his glasses. Upon locating them, he untangled himself from the sleeping bag and made his way up the stairs.

When Harry reached the landing he muttered "Lumos." And his wand tip glowed brightly. He then strode apprehensively into Sirius's bedroom.

The walls were decorated with so many posters that barely any of the translucent silvery paint showed through. Gryffindor banners, bikini clad muggle girls, and to Harry's great pleasure, a single wizarding photograph of Sirius with James, Remus, and Pettigrew. In the photo the four of them were standing arm in arm, laughing at the camera.

Harry attempted to take the photograph from the wall, but to no avail; Sirius had taken no shortcuts in preventing his parents from redecorating his room.

Books, paper and little trinkets littered Sirius's room. It looked as though somebody had searched through it, but evidently everything had been judged as worthless. Harry began picking up some of the paper, when he came across a crumpled, handwritten note. Harry's insides went numb as he recognized his mother's handwriting. He read through the note again and again, its contents were meaningless, but its author was beyond important. He picked out the little things, the way Lily potter's 'G's swirled to match his own and the way she smudged her letters just a bit as she scrawled the seemingly casual words.

The second half of the note was missing and Harry crawled around on his hands and knees, _scouring_ the floor for the rest of it. Finally he saw what looked like a jaggedly ripped piece of paper. It was a photo, the same photo that Lily had mentioned in her letter. It showed a black haired baby zooming around on a toy broomstick.

Harry's eyes filled with tears and he continued to look for the rest of the letter and after a half hour, he was forced to admit it wasn't there.

He eventually left Sirius's room and headed downstairs for breakfast. He stopped in shock as he read the hand-lettered sign that hung on the other door in the hallway.

_Do Not Enter_

_Without the Express permission of_

_Regulus Arcturus Black_

"Ron! Hermione!" He screamed as excitement coursed through his veins.

They both appeared at the top of the stairs, only seconds later.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"The sign," Harry said, pointing, "R.A.B."

Harry unlocked the door and walked through into the room. The trio searched through the room for over two hours, shuffling through papers and books and knickknacks alike. Albeit Regulus's room was much cleaner than Sirius's, it had a more detached atmosphere. Few personal effects ordained the walls and only a single photo lay on his dresser, covered in years of dust. It showed Regulus with whom Harry assumed to be his father at this graduation from Hogwarts. The three searched through all of Regulus's things for the locket, but it simply wasn't there.

"It could still be somewhere else," Ron said. "What about Kreacher? He loves to knick family objects. Doesn't he?"

"He had a whole stash of things down in his cupboard, c'mon." Harry said, refraining from complimenting Ron on this obviously good idea.

He ran down the stairs with Hermione and Ron thundering along in his wake. He dashed into the basement kitchen and wrenched open Kreacher's cupboard.

Harry was shocked to find that the small area was devoid of all the glittering objects it had once held. The same dirty old blankets were there in a nest-like fashion, but nothing that remotely resembled the locket was there. Ron groaned and threw himself onto the nearest chair; Hermione closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"It's not over yet! _Kreacher!"_ Harry yelled.

With a _crack _the house-elf appeared at Harry's feet. "Master," He croaked. Then continued muttering to himself. "Mudblood Granger fouling up my mistress's house my poor mistress having-"

"Enough, Kreacher. I forbid you from using the word 'mudblood'." Harry growled. "I've got a question for you and I command you to answer truthfully. There used to be a big gold locket in this house, it was your master Regulus's, I believe. Where is it?"

"Gone."

"Gone? What do you mean, gone?"

The elf shuddered, then burst into tears; Harry was taken aback by the sudden outburst of emotion and felt a twinge of sympathy for the odd, little creature. He awkwardly attempted to pat Kreacher on the back, but the elf pulled away, explaining himself tearfully, "That filth, Mundungus Fletcher. He took my mistress's things. Her pictures, Order of Merlin, the goblets—and—and—the locket, Master Regulus's locket. _Kreacher failed Master Regulus!" _

Harry grabbed Kreacher as he lunged for the fire poker. Such a reaction had become instinctive after Dobby. "Kreacher, I order you not to hurt yourself. Now, tell me where the locket came from in the first place?"

"For years, Master Regulus talked of the Dark Lord, who was going to bring wizards out of hiding to rule the muggles. When he turned sixteen… he joined him. He was so proud, so very proud, and happy to serve…. And one day, a year after he had joined, Master Regulus came to visit Kreacher. Master Regulus had always liked Kreacher, he had always been kind to Kreacher… he—he said …. The Dark Lord needed an elf and Master Regulus had volunteered Kreacher."

Harry listened to Kreacher stony faced as the little elf rocked back and forth in the fetal postion.

"Master Regulus told Kreacher to do the Dark Lord's bidding then immediately return home. So Kreacher went with the Dark lord. He took Kreacher to a cave beside the sea. And behind the cave was a cavern, and inside, a dark, dark cave. An _evil_ cave, full of _dark magic_." The elf shuddered.

The hairs on the back of Harry's neck stood up as Kreacher continued to describe the boat, the lake, and the potion, the very same experiences he had had with Dumbledore on that fateful night.

"…And then the Dark Lord sailed away, leaving Kreacher to die. Kreacher needed water so he went to the lake…. And hands… dead hands grabbed him and pulled him under."

"How did you get away?"

"Master Regulus told Kreacher to come home."

Harry stared at Kreacher with a puzzled expression.

"He disapparated, Harry. Remember, elf magic is different than wizard magic." Hermione told him matter-of-factly.

Kreacher continued with his story, with only a slight glare at Hermione.

"Master Regulus was very worried… very worried. He told Kreacher to stay hidden and not to leave the house. Then… a little while later…. He came to find Kreacher in his cupboard. He asked Kreacher to take him to the Dark Lord's cave, M-master Regulus drank the potion—Kreacher tried to stop him! And then…. Replaced the locket with one that was identical to it…. Then he gave the real locket to Kreacher. He- ordered Kreacher-t-to – leave without him- and go home- and never-ever- speak of –what-he had- done. And Kreacher watched as….. Master Regulus- was-was dragged beneath the water….and….."

"Oh Kreacher!" Hermione wailed.

"Kreacher," Harry said, ignoring Hermione, "When you feel up to it, er— I have a job for you." He finished rather awkwardly, running his hands through his already messy hair.

After a half hour, Kreacher sat up, still hiccupping. "Master?" he said pitifully.

"I need you to track down Mundungus Fletcher and bring him back here. Do you understand? And Kreacher, er- I have something for you." Harry said, pulling out the locket. "Your Master Regulus would have—er, want you to have this." Harry handed him the locket.

The elf's ears perked up as he took the locket and put it around his scrawny neck. He seemed rejuvenated by its presence. He puffed out his bony chest and disapparated with a crack.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

_His long, white fingers stretched towards the wooden door. He didn't bother knocking, he just brought out his wand and swiftly waved it in front of him. The door opened to reveal a woman laughing cheerfully in the kitchen of the small home._

_Her laughter froze on her face and was replaced by an expression of fear._

"_Gregorovitch?" His high, cold voice rang out._

_The woman attempted to close the door, shaking her head furiously. His white hand prevented her from doing so with ease._

"_I want Gregorvitch."_

"_He no live here! I know him not!" She cried shaking her head. She began to back away down the hallway._

_Harry glided towards her and his hand reached for the elegant wand that lay within his robes._

"_Where is he?" he hissed._

"_He move! I know him not!"_

_He raised his wand and she let out a bloodcurdling scream, which brought two young children running out of their rooms. She attempted to shield them with her arms. He raised the wand and-"_

"Harry! HARRY!"

He opened his eyes to find himself sprawled on the bathroom floor. Hermione was pounding on the door angrily.

"Open up!"

He knew he must have shouted out during the vision. He got up and unbolted the door. Hermione came tumbling through the door.

"Geeze 'Mione, take it easy. You're gonna break the damn door down." Harry said rubbing his head.

"What did you see?" she demanded, going straight to the point.

He knew it was pointless to deny it at this point. He sat down at the edge of the bath and put his head in his hands.

"I saw _him_. He murdered a woman and by now—by now he's probably killed her whole family. It was horrible; they didn't do _anything_. They were just _there_!"

"You're not supposed to let this happen anymore! What good does it do? You're only hurting yourself Harry! Why won't you stop it?" Hermione cried in frustration, crossing her arms. Harry thought it made her look like a mother scolding a small child, he would have laughed had the situation been more appropriate.

"It means I can see what he's doing. It means that if I can see what he's doing in advance I can protect the people I love. I've already lost my parents, Sirius, Dumbledore and so many others. I can't lose you, or Ron, or Ginny…. Or the baby. Do you understand?" Harry said.

Hermione just looked at him a moment, then spun on her heel and stormed out. Harry noticed Ron standing in the doorway a couple minutes later.

"What do you want?" Harry snapped. Ron just looked at him a second more, then walked away.

…-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.

Harry fiddled with the knobs of the radio trying to find the station again. He punched in the password quickly, then, finally it came on. He breathed a sigh of relief and listened eagerly to the device.

"Welcome to _Potterwatch_," George's voice came over the radio, "Before we move on to other news we would just like to send a shout out to _Hippogriff_ that your _Hungarian Horntail _would like to see you now, the _wombat_ is in need of a tooth brushing. So please hurry your arse over there." George continued to go on about other events happening at the moment, but Harry had stopped listening. He had finally heard the code after weeks of waiting. He snatched up his jacket off the kitchen chair and dissapparated to St. Mungo's for Ginny's first prenatal Appointment.

**A/N: So not to be one of those annoying authors who constantly begs for reviews, but would you guys mind throwing some my way? I would love to hear your opinions, on the gender, the names, anything at all, really. So PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Before the trio's unexpected departure, Harry had stopped and talked to Ginny about how they were going to stay in touch. This obviously would present an issue with Ginny being away at school and Harry being God only knows where at any point in time. Surprisingly, the solution had presented itself in the form of two grinning red-headed twins.

"_Ginny we need to figure this out! I don't want to miss everything because I've got to go on the run! I told you I want to be apart of this baby's life!" Harry shouted. The argument had been going on for a good half hour and no good solution had presented itself yet._

"_Oh well I'll just bloody well send you an owl then! That won't be obvious at all or hell, why even go through the trouble? I'll just floo Voldemort himself and tell him where you're at! Bloody hell Harry! I know you want to be apart of this baby's life, but I would rather have you alive." Ginny countered._

_Harry opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by the twins sticking their heads into the doorway._

"_Well we were just passing through, and didn't mean to listen in—_

"_Yes we did, Fred," said George, dangling an extendable ear in front of him._

"_Oh that's right, George. Anyway, we believe we have a solution to your predicament—_

"_A quite brilliant one really—_

"_Actually everything we do is brilliant, Georgie-boy,"_

"_Alright then, Get on with it!" Ginny said, growing frustrated by the twins antics._

"_Well then, maybe we won't share." George said in mock offense._

_A harrowing look from Ginny caused Fred to continue on with the twins' plan._

"_Well, right, anyway, we were planning on having a radio show so to speak. It would all be in code and completely anonymous for obvious reasons. It would be a way for the order to communicate."_

"_And so what we were thinking," continued George, "if you would come up with your own codes, Harry could listen while on the run and you would be able to communicate with him so he could disguise himself and apparate to your appointments or to visit while you're on break."_

"_Fred, George, that's Brilliant! Oh thank you so much!" ginny ran up and gave the twins huge hugs and started sobbing. The bemused twins looked back at Harry for help._

"_Sorry mates, it's the hormones." He explained with a shrug._

…

Harry shook himself from his frozen state and ran to the fireplace. He grabbed a fistful of powder and shouted, "THE BURROW" on the top of his lungs.

The unpleasant sensation of being forced through a far too tiny hole overwhelmed him. Just as he thought he would suffocate, his feet connected with the floor and he went sprawling into the Weasleys' coffee table.

When he stood up he found Arthur and Molly Weasley pointing their wands at him. Molly searched his face then lowered her wand. Arthur held his steady.

"What is your relationship with my daughter, Ginerva Weasley?" Arthur questioned harshly.

"Well erm… romantic I guess. I mean I love her and all, plus you know, we're expecting a baby." Harry replied sheepishly. He wondered if Arthur had asked that question with the intention to make him uncomfortable.

"Had to make sure it was you m'boy. I apologize." Arthur said as he offered Harry a hand. He was about to ask where Ginny was, when she came running down the stairs.

"Harry!" she yelled jumping into his outstretched arms.

"We'll just give you two some time alone." Molly said. Arthur opened his mouth to protest, but Molly shot him a glare and escorted him out of the room.

"I've missed- you- so- much-" Ginny said in between kisses.

Harry set her down and took all of her in. He was shocked to see how big her belly had gotten. It seemed to finally click for him that there was a baby in there. Ginny continued talking and Harry tuned back in.

"-and the healer said I'm about 4 months along, which puts my due date right around Valentine's day. Isn't that wonderful? If it's a girl that leaves such an opportunity for her name and her room! Which reminds me what do you want to name the baby? I refused to find out about anything about the pregnancy until you've given me your consent and-"

Harry put a finger to her lips and just stared at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"It just hit me, you know, we're gonna have a baby. I'm gonna be a dad" Harry said.

"Well you better get used to it 'cause in five months this sucker's coming out." She said with a grin. "Harry, the reason I called you here, well, besides the obvious. Was because I have an appointment at Saint Mungo's today. And I know it would be dangerous, but if we disguised you, would you come?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He said with a grin.

She smiled and kissed him passionately on the lips.

…

Harry shifted his hands nervously. Arthur had done a good job changing his appearance, but he was still nervous about getting recognized. A 10,000 galleon bounty on your head could have that affect on you.

He no longer resembled himself in the least. Arthur had given him mousy brown hair, icy blue eyes, triangular spectacles, and very bushy eyebrows. Ginny had almost fallen over laughing when she had seen him. His alias was going to be Norbert Horntail, after the little baby dragon Hagrid had adopted all those years ago.

They were sitting in a white room at St. Mungo's hospital waiting for a healer to arrive.

"Hullo, my name is Gertrude and I will be your healer for the evening." Said a woman clad in white robes, walking through the door of Ginny's room.

"Now," she said, glancing at Ginny's chart, "It says here that you are roughly four months along, so I'm just going to take a look to make sure everything's okay. Are you the father?" she directed the question at Harry.

"Er… yeah." Harry said apprehensively.

The healer nodded in approval, then waved her wand over Ginny's stomach. Harry stood up and peered over at her. He was astounded to see that he could look into Ginny's belly and see the baby, no—_babies_.

"Is this completely accurate?" He asked, feeling faint.

"Why yes Mr.—?"

"Horntail" Harry replied absentmindedly.

"It appears as though you two will be the proud parents of _twins."_

"Excuse me?" Ginny asked in a bemused tone. Harry couldn't stand it any longer, the world faded to black and he hit the ground with a hard thud.

**A/N: **Thank you all for the reviews, I enjoyed reading them so much!

**Hatred9117:** well there you are! I thought you might enjoy this little revelation!

**HarryCat2835:** Sorry to disappoint, but I already have some plans for the kids' names, I do hope you'll enjoy it just the same, however.

**Hptrump:** Oh thank you so much! It's absolutely amazing to hear that!

Thank you all and keep them coming, I love reading them all!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hogwarts and Heists

"Ginny, are you okay? You look like you're a million miles away." Neville said, concerned. Ginny, Luna, and Neville were currently sitting in a compartment aboard the Hogwarts' Express.

"Yes, Neville's quite right Ginny, did you by any chance get yourself bitten by a wild Rackspurt? They can cause you to have attention issues, you know. Daddy always says-" Luna continued to babble, but Ginny tuned her out.

Her mind was focused on other things, mainly Harry and the baby—well _babies_. That was going to take some getting used to. Leave it to her and Harry to not only get knocked up, but also have twins. She still found it funny that Harry had passed out. After they had revived him, the healers had given both her and Harry photographs of the babies, she had hers concealed in a sliver locket around her neck. To others, it just appeared to be a photo of her and her family, but when someone who knew their secret saw it, it revealed the ultrasound of her and Harry's two little babies.

She was very nervous about this year of school. She had neglected to tell Harry the main reason behind her worrying, Severus Snape. Harry didn't know that he was now headmaster in place of Dumbledore. Harry didn't _need_ to know this either; he had enough to worry about.

"Ginny, you know you always have us to talk to, right?" Neville asked after Luna had finished.

"Well, actually," Ginny said biting her lip, she should tell them, shouldn't she? "There is something, but you have to swear you won't tell anybody."

"Of course, does this involve Harry?" Luna inquired.

"Well, sort of, the thing is… I'm pregnant." Ginny said as the compartment swung open.

Draco Malfoy's face was one of absolute shock, then it transformed into a smile that resembled a child's on Christmas.

"Did I hear correctly? Is golden girl Weasley really in fact _pregnant? _Wow, I was just going to tell you to put on your robes, but I guess today is my lucky day! How are you going to have this baby Weasel? Mummy and Daddy can barely afford the brood they've already got."

Ginny eyed the prefect's badge on his chest as Draco continued to rant and was weighing her options, when suddenly, Neville stood up, strode across the compartment, and punched Malfoy across the face.

Malfoy clutched his jaw as blood trickled down his mouth. It looked as though Neville had broken his jaw.

"You'll pay for this Longbottom! _Crucio!"_

Neville fell to the ground and squirmed in pain. "How does that feel, Longbottom? Bet dear old Mum and Dad enjoyed this just as much as you are." Draco said cruelly.

"Stop it! Stop it, you soulless bastard!" Ginny screamed.

Draco eventually lifted the curse. "You better bet that the teachers will hear about this Malfoy! You can't do that to somebody!" Ginny said angrily, her face turning a bright red to match her hair.

"Actually I can. The headmaster said that we could use any punishment necessary to keep troublemakers under control. You better watch yourself, Weasel, wouldn't want poor little baby Weasley to get hurt." Ginny backed off at the threat in his voice.

Malfoy gave them all one last smirk before moving on to the next compartment. Ginny immediately turned to Neville, who was still lying on the floor.

"Neville are you okay? Here, let me help you up." Neville's face was pale as a sheet.

"No, no I got it. You shouldn't be lifting anything heavy in, er… your condition." Neville said pulling himself off the floor and taking a seat next to Luna.

"So, Harry's the father, then?' Neville said in a hushed tone.

"Yes, but that's not the biggest part, I'm expecting twins as well."

Luna and Neville looked at her in astonishment. Ginny was actually quite impressed with herself; it took a lot to shock Luna.

"So…. What are you going to do?" Luna asked.

…..

"I want to do it tomorrow." Harry said.

Ron and Hermione guffawed at him.

"You're bloody off your rocker! There are so many things that can go wrong and we've only been watching the ministry for a couple days." Ron returned.

"Well, there are still a million things that can go wrong if we wait. And we need that locket now."

"Ron, I hate to say it, but Harry's right. As crazy as it is, it's our best shot at Umbridge." Hermione finally spoke up.

"So it's agreed then, we'll break into the Ministry tomorrow."

Kreacher had finally returned with Mundungus Fletcher about three days ago.

_A crash came from the kitchen and the trio quickly ran down the stairs to investigate. It had been about a week since they sent Kreacher on his mission and they had anxiously been waiting his return._

_The scene that awaited them was almost comical as the little house elf was standing on top of the man, who was currently sprawled out with his back on the floor. Kreacher was holding a rather large frying pan in his hand and was waving it back and forth menacingly._

_The man tried to make a run for it, but Kreacher was lightning-fast and brought the frying pan down on the man's head repeatedly._

"_YOU GOOD- FOR- NOTHING- SCUM! STEALING MY- MISTRESS'S THINGS!" he squeaked in between blows._

"_Gerroff me you vicious little freak!" Mundungus Fletcher yelled._

"_Kreacher stop. We need him conscious if we're going to interrogate him." Harry said, failing to suppress a chuckle._

"_Just one more Master Harry, for luck?" Kreacher asked innocently._

"_Thank you m'boy. If you don't mind I'll be on my way now." Mundungus said, moving to get up._

"_Move one more muscle and I'll send the house elf after you again." Harry growled._

_Mundungus stopped immediately and cast a worried glance towards Kreacher._

"_You stole from me, you scum." Harry said, letting the words take effect._

"_No, no, I merely cleaned up this place for ya, m'boy. Don't ya see, didn't take nothin' valuable." Mundungus rambled, fearfully._

"_Save your excuses, I'm only interested in one item. A locket, where is it?"_

"_Why, is it valuable?" Harry sent him a murderous glare._

"_So you still have it, then?" Hermione inquired hopefully._

"_No, he's just wondering if he could've gotten more for it." Ron said with a scowl._

_"Bleedin' gave it away, didn't I? Some Ministry hag came up to me, while I was sellin' me goods. Said I was in violation of some law. The locket caught her eye 'n she said that if I let her have it, she'd let me slide. Some toad-like lady, with a god-awful bow on her head."_

_Harry had heard all he needed to, he knew exactly who had the locket, and he knew that getting it back was not going to be easy._

"_I'm done with you, Kreacher, he's all yours."_

_Kreacher squealed with glee and chased him around the room with the frying pan. After Kreacher had gotten a couple good shots in, Mundungus seemed to remember he was a wizard and disapparated._

_Harry turned to the others. "We have to break into the ministry."_

…_.._

Harry glanced at his watch. The Weasley's had given it to him for his 17th birthday. It was by far the best present he had ever received. Like most Weasley gifts, it was a hand-me-down, but that only made Harry cherish it all the more.

"Shit," he said to himself, they were running late.

They had already picked out the wizards they were to turn into, and Harry and Hermione had already downed the polyjuice potion. But, they had hit a snag with Ron. Ron's wizard, Reg Cattermole had decided not to go to work that day, or so they assumed.

This left them waiting for the next Ministry employee that happened to take this particular route to work today. Harry could see the flaws with this plan, but they didn't have another choice. Harry silently prayed to himself that this wasn't an omen for how the rest of the day was going to play out.

Suddenly, a navy clad Ministry individual passed by. All three of them acted at once, _"Stupefy!" _they shouted. The poor witch never had a chance, and she crumpled at their feet.

Ron didn't hesitate. He plucked a hair from her head and downed the potion. Soon enough, Meg Logration (as they found her name to be) stood before them.

"Hey Harry, look I've got boobs!" Ron said laughing hysterically.

Hermione shot him-her a menacing look that shut Ron up immediately, but Harry could have sworn she cracked a smile after she thought they had looked the other day. Harry was forced to suppress a chuckle, as he didn't want to feel Hermione's wrath.

The three of them crammed into the 'telephone booth' and upon pressing the correct buttons, descended into the Ministry of Magic.

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I love reading them, I'm astounded by the number of readers for this story and I'm going to try to update a lot more frequently then I have been! A special shout out to harrycat2835 for their continued support of this story!**

**Vic and Harrycat2835: **I will definitely keep your suggestion in mind as it makes a lot of sense. I can't see Ginny sitting out of the action either.

**MidnightAngel86: **I can't tell you that! It would ruin all the fun!


End file.
